Rest
by nabmiles
Summary: Kagami merebahkan kepalanya di situ dengan raut malas dan mengantuk—mulut masih menyesap vanilla shake. Kuroko melirik, ah, Kagami tengah lelah. / fem!Kuroko


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Notes**: _female_!Kuroko, Kuroko genderbend, Kuroko versi cewek, Kuroko Tetsuna, or wateperlah namanya.

* * *

**Rest**

_._

_(A _Kuroko no Basuke_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. I gained no profit.)_

_._

Kagami mengamati dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain dalam kotak pasir beberapa meter darinya. Seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang lagi perempuan, duduk berselonjor sembari membangun satu istana pasir yang telah jadi setengah.

Ia terus memerhatikan dua anak kecil yang saling bertukar candaan dan keceriaan itu. Tanpa sadar mengikuti gerak tangan-tangan kecil yang menumpuk dan menepuk-nepuk genggaman pasir untuk membentuk bangun yang bermain di imajinasi mereka. Sementara pikirannya tengah melambung entah ke mana. Tak menyadari bahwa, duduk di sampingnya, gadis berambut biru muda sebahu tengah memperhatikan dari sudut mata. Kuroko menyesap _vanilla shake_ di tangan, juga mengikuti pandangan Si Crimson.

"Kagami-kun."

Tidak ada jawaban. Aha. Pemuda itu melamun. Kuroko menghitung; tadi sudah panggilan ketiga dan sama sekali tak ada reaksi.

"Kalau cuma kemari untuk melamun, pulang saja, Kagami-kun." Masih diam. Kuroko mulai mengeryit samar. Tak biasanya dia melamun begini. Memisahkan punggung dari sandaran bangku panjang yang ditempatinya dengan Kagami, gadis itu melepas tautan dengan sedotan biru _vanilla shake_, menempelkan gelas plastik dingin itu ke pipi si pemuda crimson.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kagami untuk menyadari. Di tengah lamunan mendadak indranya berfungsi, menghantarkan respon sentuhan dan sensasi dingin yang lama-kelamaan menjadi jelas—pada akhirnya mengagetkan sang crimson.

"Huwaa! K-Kuroko, apa sih, kau! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" Kagami refleks berkelit menjauhkan diri, memegang pipi yang kini terasa dingin dan sedikit basah akibat butir air di sisi gelas tadi. Menatap sang gadis dengan perpaduan bingung serta kesal.

Kuroko kembali bersandar. "Habis kau melamun, Kagami-kun. Memikirkan sesuatu?" si biru muda menyeruput lagi _vanilla shake_.

Alis bercabang Kagami berkedut sekali sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada dua bocah di sana. Istana pasir bertambah besar sedikit. "…ya?" Nah lho, nadanya jadi bertanya. Kuroko menunggu kelanjutan, Kagami sadar itu. Dan dia memilih menghempaskan punggung—yang sempat tegak karena ulah Kuroko barusan—ke sandaran bangku. Menghela napas keras setelahnya. "Aku sedang kesal. Itu saja."

"Kesal dan lelah itu beda, Kagami-kun."

Kagami merosotkan diri hingga dagunya tenggelam dalam kerah jaket. Kuroko _mind reader_, ya?

"Aku bukan pembaca pikiran, kok."

—Kagami mulai merasa empat sudut siku-siku akan muncul di keningnya sebentar lagi. Kuroko benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran, ya?! Ini bukan kali pertama pikiran Kagami ditebak. Dia mulai curiga, jangan-jangan pacarnya ini punya _fetish_ tidak sehat terhadap ramal-meramal—

"Pikiranmu saja yang mudah ditebak. Kau tidak pintar berbohong. _Fetish_-ku baik-baik saja."

Kagami menelan hasratnya mencekik si biru muda dan memilih menghela napas lagi. "Yah, mungkin. Hari ini bikin capek."

Kenyataannya begitu. Belum cukup disemprot seorang guru karena tidur di kelas, disidak wali kelas karena nilai-nilai yang tidak dapat diharapkan, hari iniRiko menggandakan porsi latihan hingga tiga kali lipat, gara-gara insiden ditemukannya majalah "keramat" oleh pelatih di satu tas seorang anggota—yang Kagami malas sebut namanya. Pokoknya dia kelas dua dan berkacamata—semua kena getahnya. Yang jelas hari ini Kagami capek. Mukanya saja kusut—bahkan ada bayang hitam di sekitar mata. Ditambah kurang tidur? Lengkap sudah penderitaan Kagami hari ini.

Kuroko memperhatikan _mood_ buruk dan rasa lelah pemuda di samping. Ada simpati muncul juga melihat sosok kucel dan tidak bersemangat itu. Berpikir sebentar, si biru muda sebahu mengangsurkan _vanilla shake_ yang tinggal setengah ke depan mukanya. "Minum."

Kagami mengerjap, mengamati gelas plastik berisi minuman kesukaan si biru muda tak mengerti. Tapi toh ia ambil juga setelah Kuroko mengguncangnya pelan.

"Untuk apa? Minuman tidak membuatmu—"

"Sudahlah, minum saja," Kuroko memotong. Menarik ujung lengan _sweater_-nya yang terlipat. "Ada baiknya kau mencoba minuman manis. Kau terlalu banyak _cola_, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mencibir. Ia mengguncang gelas di tangannya sebentar sebelum menyentuhkan ujung sedotan beraroma manis itu ke mulut. Menghisapnya, membawa cairan manis nan lembut pada indra perasa. Vanila. Tidak buruk. Mungkin Kuroko benar, tidak ada salahnya mencoba minuman ini sekali-kali, bukan _cola_ melulu. Mendapati Kuroko menatapnya—menunggu—, Kagami mendecak kesal. "Iya iya, enak."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah datar Kuroko. Segera berganti menjadi terkejut—walau kecil dan ala kadarnya—ketika sesuatu menimpa bahu kirinya. Kagami merebahkan kepalanya di situ dengan raut malas dan mengantuk—mulut masih menyesap _vanilla shake_. Kuroko diam saja, membiarkan Kagami mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan bersandar padanya. Rindang pohon dan angin sepoi berhembus mendinginkan udara di sekitar mereka, menciptakan kesejukan yang nyaman. Sangat pas untuk beristirahat. Kuroko dapat merasakan ujung-ujung helai biru muda sebahunya menyentuh crimson Kagami, menghasilkan satu senyum kecil pada rautnya. Sejumput damai dan nyaman menyentuh hatinya—sama halnya dengan Kagami.

"Kuroko."

"Ya?"

"Maaf, _vanilla shake_-nya habis."

"Kagami-kun harus menggantinya."

"Kau jahat sekali!"

"Bercanda. Tidak apa, Kagami-kun." Sebenarnya, Kuroko memang berniat menyuruh Kagami menghabiskannya, melihat keadaan Kagami yang menjadi rileks setelah meminum _vanilla shake_ tersebut.

Hening sejenak. Desau angin dan gemeresak daun mengisi suasana sebelum Kagami kembali bersuara.

"Kuroko."

"Ya."

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa."

"Tidurlah kalau kau mau, Kagami-kun. Istirahat."

Kagami menggerutu samar karena si biru muda berhasil menebak pikirannya lagi. Ia menguap. Tangannya dilipat dengan salah satu masih memegang gelas plastik _vanilla shake_ pemberian Kuroko, sementaranya matanya dipejamkan. Menyembunyikan sepasang crimson seiring deru napasnya yang teratur menandakan luruhnya ketegangan pada raga tegap itu. Menemani tidurnya dengan hembus sejuk udara, dan ketenangan suasana.

Di sebelahnya, Kuroko memandang wajah pemuda yang tampak rileks dengan dada mengembang naik turun teratur itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap sejenak helaian crimson di bahunya, dan Kuroko tersenyum.

_Selamat istirahat, Kagami-kun_.

**fin**

* * *

(#sayamabokkagafemkurouhuk #merekaohsocutebangetnggaksihaaaaak #otepee)

a/n: ehm. fic kedua saya di FKnBI yeah! /mata berkaca-kaca/ duh ini otepe saya banget deh. sayang fem!kuroko cuma tokoh khayalan u_u ada yang ngeship mereka juga?

_so chessy and cliche_, idenya juga pasaran. Ada omake nggakpentingdanmengandunghintsuhuk di bawah. makasih sudah membaca! kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati~ yang salah juga monggo dikoreksi.

_Review_? ;)

* * *

**Omake**

"Hei, Dai-chan, lihat mereka! Romantis sekali, ya…"

"Apanya? Hei, pasirnya runtuh, tuh!"

"Aduh! D-Dai-chan bilang, dong! Nah, lihat deh. Cocok ya, kakak-kakak itu."

"Hoo, benar juga. Ya sudah, jangan dilihat terus, Satsuki. Selesaikan dulu istana pasir ini, bagianmu runtuh terus tuh. Kapan jadinya!"

"Dai-chan jahat! Aku kan juga mau begitu, makanya kuperhatikan."

"Kalau begitu, besok sama aku saja, Satsuki!"

"Hee? Oke, Dai-chan! Aduh—kok runtuh lagi!"


End file.
